Torches that give a welder control of electric current by some mechanism located on the torch itself are fairly well known. As examples, reference might be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,344 to Robbins or U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,942 to Hiibel. Other related current control mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,341 to Manning and U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,066 to Bulwidas, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,373 to Cox et al. shows a torch handle control described as useful for regulating welding voltage or electrode wire speed. The torch described in the Hiibel patent, commonly assigned with the present invention, has had considerable commercial success. A sliding button on the top of the torch body can be activated by the thumb or forefinger of the welder for real time control of amperage. While this design has been a major improvement over previously available torches, one minor shortcoming has been noted. As a welder pushes the current control button forward, the torch tends to dip slightly bringing it closer to the weld zone. Similarly, when the button is moved rearward there is a tendency to slightly raise the torch. This movement may have a significant effect on the weld integrity since the arc length is somewhat changed.
The invention to be described is designed to overcome the above noted major problem of torch movement when adjusting welding current.